<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We need to talk by victor_reno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185488">We need to talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno'>victor_reno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, Detectives, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there's no better way to fall in love with someone than save him</p><p> </p><p>Чанмин занимается делом своего шефа, который загремел в больницу после нападения на него.<br/>Информатор его шефа не заставил его долго ждать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Shim Changmin, a bit of YunJae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We need to talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlenLorence/gifts">GlenLorence</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нам нужно поговорить.</p><p> </p><p>Она ушла, собрав свои вещи и оставив ключи аджусси охраннику, не написав даже короткого сообщения. Очень в её духе. Чанмин вернулся в пустую квартиру после смены, </p><p>забрал связку ключей с брелком из камня, подобранного на Джеджу позапрошлым летом, бросил в вазу возле входа, растянулся на диване и закрыл глаза.<br/>
Этого следовало ожидать, но менее обидно не стало.<br/>
Под конец года происходят самые лучшие или самые худшие события. Так обычно говорят.<br/>
Судьба решила, что второй вариант предпочтительнее.<br/>
Главный следователь попал в больницу с тремя ножевыми, лежит в реанимации и вряд ли пока вернется в строй. Работы накопилось столько, словно они всей командой не </p><p>пахали все двенадцать месяцев в несколько смен подряд, без выходных и отпуска.<br/>
А теперь все дела главного следователя комиссар Чон передал ему. Да еще и с таким лицом, словно подарок на Рождество вручил.<br/>
Рождество.<br/>
Чанмин сел, потирая виски и смотря на неуместную теперь наряженную елку с подарками под ней. Кому она нужна? </p><p> </p><p>-  Я на Рождество хотел ужин устроить, ты придёшь? - Шивон снял с вешалки пиджак. Чанмин хмыкнул, не поднимая головы.<br/>
-  Только не говори, что уже подыскиваешь мне пару.<br/>
-  Имей совесть, Шим, при чем тут это? Да и помиритесь еще. Я пошел, не сиди долго.<br/>
-  Ты уходишь вовремя, потому что тебе есть к кому торопиться, хён. Беги, беги, бросай товарища одного.<br/>
Капитан посмеиваясь вышел, набирая домашний номер на мобильнике.</p><p> </p><p>Почти все ушли из Управления. Свет горел в нескольких лампах на рабочих столах, Чанмин перебрался за стол следователя Ли, перебрал его папки и отобрал последние три. </p><p>Его незаконченное дело.<br/>
Здесь нужны стикеры, ручка и бумага.<br/>
Дернув ящик, Чанмин чертыхнулся - пусто. Но закрывая его, услышал странный шум изнутри, как будто бы что-то сдвинулось со своего места.<br/>
Второе дно ящика. Почти у всех оно есть, и хранятся там порой не самые лицеприятные вещи. Чанмин не хотел узнавать горькую правду о своем шефе, да и человеком он был </p><p>хорошим, однако любопытство и предчувствие взяли верх, он поддел кончиком складного ножа нижнюю панель и достал из ящика потрепанную записную книжку.<br/>
-  Как банально.<br/>
Хлопок по плечу застал его врасплох, Чанмин подскочил на месте под язвительный смешок.<br/>
-  Привет новоявленному одиночке. Пить идем?<br/>
-  Кюхён… - Шим выдохнул, держась за грудь. - Балбес. Идём. </p><p> </p><p>Вечер пролетел незаметно за выпивкой, болтовней с сослуживцами за соседним столиком и жалобами Кюхёна на работу и отсутствие личной жизни.<br/>
-  У вас полно девчонок в аппаратной. Пригласи одну из них на свидание. - пожал плечами Чанмин.<br/>
-  А потом меня главный диспетчер за яйца подвесит.<br/>
-  Да ладно тебе, Чонун хён не пещерный человек, он и слова не скажет.<br/>
-  Не скажет, а подвесит. Еще и смотреть при этом будет как зверь.<br/>
-  Ну, значит, повисишь. Поздно уже. Давай сворачиваться. - Чанмин достал бумажник. - Я плачу, даже не думай. Чёрт, такси вызывать придется, идём.</p><p> </p><p>“Нам нужно поговорить.”<br/>
Чанмин нервно нащупал телефон в кармане пальто, проверил сообщения и пропущенные звонки. Ни одного от нее. Значит, это не она. Да и не станет его бывшая писать пальцем </p><p>на грязном стекле его автомобиля, припаркованного на стоянке Управления.<br/>
Порыскав в бардачке, нашел карандаш, на обрывке старого чека написал “Хорошо” и сунул под дворник.<br/>
Постоял полчаса под мелко моросящим дождем, выкурив три сигареты, заметив следы мужских ботинок и окурок - золотистый ободок на фильтре папиросы - такие не курит никто </p><p>из его ребят.<br/>
-  Кю, привет. - Чанмин бросил свой окурок в урну, рассмеялся, услышав стоны на другом конце. - Да ладно тебе, не столько мы и выпили вчера. Сам виноват. Надо было </p><p>идти домой. Погоди ты, я зайду к тебе через пару минут. Что тебе взять?</p><p> </p><p>-  Приблизь-ка вот тут. - Чанмин ткнул в монитор пальцем.<br/>
-  Шины прокололи? - глаза Кюхена заблестели, он заметно оживился. Тот фыркнул.<br/>
-  Вот еще. Оставили кое-что. Хочу посмотреть, кто приближался к моей машине.<br/>
-  Темно, но здесь видно тень. Где-то в пять утра. Не рановато для любовных посланий?<br/>
-  У него бессонница наверное.<br/>
-  Ого, так это “он”? Ты становишься все популярнее. - Кюхён увернулся от тычка в плечо, но, поймав взгляд старшего, надвинул на уши гарнитуру. - Прости, меня сейчас </p><p>будут убивать.<br/>
-  Привет, Чонун хён. - Чанмин подал руку старшему диспетчеру. - Ты уж полегче с ним.<br/>
-  Он старше тебя. - отрезал тот. - Почему ты просишь за него?<br/>
-  Я бы с удовольствием объяснил, но меня шеф зовет. - Чанмин похлопал Кюхена по плечу. - Не ругайтесь!<br/>
Глава убойного что-то увлеченно вешал на стену, когда Чанмин толкнул дверь в его кабинет.<br/>
-  Диплом?<br/>
-  Ага. - Юно просиял. - Пацан сдал все экзамены и теперь я гордый отец отличника.<br/>
-  Кривовато висит. Поправь что ли. - Чанмин сел в кресло. - Собачий холод.<br/>
-  На неделе обещают морозы. Хочешь кофе?<br/>
-  Нет, только что пил. Чего вызывал?<br/>
-  Ли останется в больнице минимум на пару недель. - Юно посерьезнел. - Да и потом будет на домашнем уходе. Справишься?<br/>
-  Ты отдаешь мне отдел?<br/>
-  Уже. - он пододвинул к Чанмину бумагу. - Подпиши здесь и прими нашивки. Отпразднуем завтра?<br/>
-  А сегодня? Бежишь к цветочнице?<br/>
-  Чанмин… - Юно смутился.<br/>
-  Да ладно тебе, я никому не скажу. - Шим рассмеялся. - Посмотри-ка на себя. Краснеешь как пацан. Ладно-ладно, не бушуй, я согласен, приму нашивки и завтра мы обмоем </p><p>мое назначение. Кстати, ты знаешь, что это такое?<br/>
Он вынул из кармана записную книжку, бросил ее на стол. Юно пролистал, покачал головой.<br/>
-  Номера телефонов и все без подписей. Отдай диспетчерам, они прочешут.<br/>
-  Хорошо. Новости от начальства есть?<br/>
-  Тишина. Заняты внутренними распрями. Чонсу заходил, говорит, у них там полный кавардак.<br/>
-  Да чего от них ждать то… - Чанми запрокинул голову, вздохнул. - Конец года, они деньги делят, а нам как всегда хрена с два. Не известно, кто нападавшие?<br/>
-  Нет, знаем, что трое. Он еще не может говорить, трубки, провода, все дела. Если раскроем это дело до конца года, то, может, и премию получим.<br/>
-  Ничего не обещаю. - Чанмин встал, отсалютовал возле двери. - Привет цветочнице.</p><p> </p><p>Попросив у главного диспетчера код доступа, Чанмин принялся шерстить номера из записной книжки. Несколько часов работы не принесли почти ничего - одноразовые номера </p><p>или уже не действующие. Несколько оказались оформлены на каких-то стариков из Тэгу или Пусана. Запросив их личные дела и информацию, Чанмин принялся ждать ответа, </p><p>когда его телефон завибрировал и с незнакомого номера пришло сообщение.<br/>
“Восемь вечера, Ахён-дон, третий проулок. Не отвечай на сообщение.”<br/>
-  Всё в порядке? - Шивон прошел мимо его стола, брызжа водой, как отряхивающийся пёс. - Там такой ливень!<br/>
-  Ну, замечательно… - проворчал Чанмин. - Надеюсь, к вечеру он стихнет.</p><p> </p><p>Словно злорадствуя над ним, дождь припустил еще сильнее. Сотрудники Управления бежали к своим авто, припаркованным на улице, накрываясь форменными пиджаками, кейсами </p><p>или папками, самые везучие не забыли зонтики.<br/>
Сидя в машине недалеко от проулка, Чанмин листал книжку. Что такое выяснил старший следователь? Наркота? Торговля людьми?<br/>
Кофе, второпях сваренный утром и залитый в термос, отвратителен на вкус, но, за неимением ничего другого, и он сгодится. Выходить под ливень и пить ту бурду, что варят </p><p>в местных забегаловках, Чанмин не осмелился.<br/>
Без пяти восемь он решил выдвигаться. Спрятавшись под зонтом и стараясь не вляпаться в лужу, миновал  два проулка, свернул в третий. Крысы в мусорных баках, забытое </p><p>кем-то белье на веревках и свисающие отовсюду канаты проводов.<br/>
-  Да здесь и не живет то уже никто… - буркнул Чанмин.<br/>
Рука дернулась к кобуре, когда тень отделилась от одной из грязных стен и стремительно нырнула к нему под зонт.<br/>
-  Все нормально, шеф, не стреляй. Свои.<br/>
Он стоял так близко, что Чанмин видел испарину над верхней полной губой и услышал его запах - табак, дешевый парфюм и что-то незнакомое, сладковатое. Молодой, </p><p>большеглазый, одежда не новая, но чистая, промокшая насквозь куртка,  стоптанные кроссовки, волосы облепили лоб.<br/>
-  Есть закурить?<br/>
-  Держи. - Чанмин протянул ему пачку, тот достал сигарету, сунул за ухо, вторую в рот, затянулся, довольно жмурясь.<br/>
-  Полдня не курил.<br/>
-  Это ты мне писал?<br/>
-  А кто же еще. - парень изобразил искреннее удивление и Чанмин испугался, что его большие глаза выкатятся из орбит. - Вобщем так, слушай или записывай. Я - Мино, </p><p>буду работать на тебя. Ты будешь мне платить. Всё по-честному.<br/>
-  И ты так уверен в этом?<br/>
-  Да. Я буду изредка писать тебе с этого номера, но ты не отвечай. Ответишь и меня запалят - убьют и делу пиздец.<br/>
Чанмин поморщился.<br/>
-  Ты работал на шефа Ли?<br/>
-  Можно и так сказать. - парень провел рукой по волосам, чертыхнулся, вытирая руку о штанину. - Вот же погодка, да?<br/>
-  У тебя есть что-то, что ты хочешь мне продать?<br/>
-  Есть, но продам послезавтра. Затравка нужна.<br/>
-  Какая затравка?<br/>
-  Это не твоя забота. Если хочешь найти тех, кто порезал твоего старшего, то держись меня. - он игриво подмигнул и Чанмину вдруг стало смешно. Пиздюк какой-то, строит </p><p>из себя бандюгу.<br/>
-  Хорошо. Как мне тебя найти если что?<br/>
-  Я сам напишу. Оставлю сообщение на твоей тачке. Кстати, ты б помыл ее что ли? Айгооо… Полицейский называется…<br/>
-  Поговори мне еще, говнюк. Я явно тебя старше. - Чанмин фыркнул. - Ладно. Я тебя услышал. Тогда до связи.<br/>
-  Дашь еще сигаретку, шеф?<br/>
-  Держи. - Чанмин бросил ему всю пачку. - Сучонок.<br/>
Он пропал так же стремительно, как и появился, только облако дыма указывало на то, что он здесь был.<br/>
Чанмин, ёжась, сел за руль, потянулся за термосом и ругнулся - рукав куртки был в грязи.<br/>
Машину и впрямь стоило бы помыть.</p><p> </p><p>Назначение они отпраздновали всем отделом. Юно, как и полагается, сам пришпандорил “цветочки” на плечи Чанмину и под общее улюлюкание передал ему все полномочия по </p><p>отделу.<br/>
Позвонил родителям, получив от них положенную ему дозу поздравлений и материнского ворчания, сообщил, что не приедет на Рождество, работа и все дела, умолчал о разрыве </p><p>с Соён.<br/>
Решил разобрать ёлку, но уснул на диване под мерное подмигивание гирлянд и оставил все как есть. И черт с ним с этим праздником. Черт с ней, с Соён, черт с этими </p><p>подарками и открытками. </p><p> </p><p>Резко похолодало, за ночь лужи промерзли, а на утро город накрыло снегом. Транспортный коллапс смешался с мытарствами дорожной полиции, половина Управления отправилась </p><p>на места аварий, работников попросту не хватало.<br/>
Проваландавшись полдня по городу с капитанами Ли и Че, Чанмин вернулся в Управление замерзшим и злым. Увидев надпись на своей машине, выругался.<br/>
-  Тебя мне только не хватало.<br/>
Знакомый проулок, чавкающая под ботинками подмерзшая грязь; Чанмин подул на пальцы, пытаясь согреться.<br/>
-  Опаздываешь.<br/>
-  Дел много. - он не стал оборачиваться.<br/>
Подрался с кем-то - ссадины над глазом и разбитая припухшая губа, отчего он похож на обиженного ребенка.<br/>
-  Это кто тебя так отделал?<br/>
-  Да так… - Мино пожал плечами. Куртка совсем тонкая, как он еще не окоченел на этом собачьем холоде? - Есть закурить?<br/>
-  Вот. - Чанмин щелкнул зажигалкой, огонек осветил красивое смуглое лицо парня.<br/>
-  Деньги есть? Мне деньги бы не помешали.<br/>
Сучонок просит и не краснеет, только улыбается своим разбитым ртом.<br/>
-  Всё что есть с собой.<br/>
Чанмин достал кошелек, вынул несколько купюр.<br/>
-  Нормально, хватит пока. Это девушка твоя? Красивая… Везет тебе, хён.<br/>
-  Нечего в мой кошелек пялиться. - Шим легонько ткнул его в плечо - слишком уж близко подходит. - И какой я тебе хён, придурок.<br/>
-  Простите, господин старший следователь… - парень шутливо поклонился. Чанмин нахмурился - откуда он знает о назначении? - Жрать хочу. Накормишь меня? Тут недалеко </p><p>лапшичная есть.<br/>
-  Вот же наглец. - буркнул Чанмин, следуя за Мино.</p><p> </p><p>-  Ну?<br/>
-  Да погоди ты… - Мино дунул на лапшу, с удовольствием причмокнул. - Дай доем.<br/>
-  Ты мне голову морочишь. Клянчишь деньги и сигареты, а на деле у меня ни информации, ни даже намека на что-то…<br/>
-  А твой шеф был добрее…  - проворчал парень, вытер руки о штаны, и положил на стол возле Чанмина сложенный вчетверо листок линованной бумаги. - Вот. Шифр тот же. </p><p>Больше пока ничего не могу сказать.<br/>
-  И это все?<br/>
-  Всё. Пока что. - Мино допил бульон из чашки, запил стаканом соджу. - Скажи спасибо и на этом. Когда твоего шефа порезали, я думал крышка всему. У вас в Управлении </p><p>очень большая крыса завелась… А тут передали, что ты теперь ведешь дело…<br/>
-  Кто передал?<br/>
-  Нужные люди передали.<br/>
-  Ты мне зубы не заговаривай! - рассердился Чанмин. - Говори все как есть…<br/>
-  А иначе ты меня побьешь? Или в участок заберешь? - МИно рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову. - Айго, ты смешной хён. Ладно, мне пора. Спасибо за еду и сигареты.<br/>
-  Погоди, а когда мы снова увидимся?<br/>
-  Так не терпится? Я ж еще не ушел даже…<br/>
Чанмин остолбенел: он что, с ним кокетничает?<br/>
-  Ах, ты…<br/>
-  Ладно-ладно, не кипи, шеф. - Мино потянулся, щурясь. - Чёрт, разморило в тепле, а там холодина. Я напишу тебе. Пока это разбери. </p><p> </p><p>Листок исписан мелким почерком, измят и весь в пятнах, но записи читаются.<br/>
Чанмин просидел над ним весь вечер и всю ночь, забыв о еде и сне, пытаясь понять шифр. И только потом, совершенно случайно, решил сопоставить комбинации номеров букв и </p><p>цифры.<br/>
-  Привет, начальник.<br/>
-  Погоди, я выйду на балкон.<br/>
На фоне слышны голоса - у Юно гости в выходной день. Наверняка цветочница.<br/>
Чанмин закусил губу от внезапно накатившей обиды - а у него только куча исписанной бумаги на столе, ёлка и чашка остывшего кофе. Вот и вся компания.<br/>
-  Что там у тебя?<br/>
-  Я получил шифр.<br/>
-  Да ладно? - Юно завозился - курит. - И что там?<br/>
-  Пока неясно. Куча мест, но районами и округами, ни домов, ни улиц.<br/>
-  А информатору можно доверять?<br/>
Чанмин вспомнил разбитые губы парнишки и его ссутуленную фигуру, скрывающуюся в начавшемся снегопаде.<br/>
-  Ну… - кашлянул он. - Выбор то у меня небольшой.<br/>
-  Послушай, может быть, приедешь к нам? Дже готовит что-то вкусное, судя по запаху.<br/>
Под ложечкой что-то заворочалось, заныло.<br/>
-  Нет… Спасибо, босс, но у меня работы полно, я не ел и не спал. Хочу отдохнуть.<br/>
-  Смотри сам. Если что-то узнаешь, сразу звони.<br/>
-  Заметано. Увидимся на работе.<br/>
Чанмин отложил телефон, допил холодный кофе и побрел в спальню. </p><p> </p><p>-  Тебя не хватятся?<br/>
В пельменной жарко и шумно. Мино снял свою бумажную куртейку, оставшись в свитере и обтирая лоб салфетками.<br/>
-  Вкусно как. Ты чего не ешь, хён?<br/>
Чанмин усмехнулся, пододвинул свою тарелку к нему.<br/>
-  Держи. Я не голоден.<br/>
-  Вот спасибо! - глаза парня сверкнули. - Но ты зря так. Здесь вкусная еда, не бойся, не траванешься.<br/>
-  Жри давай молча и потом говори. - Чанмин налил себе пива, отхлебнул, поморщился - гадость какая.<br/>
-  Вот. Это тебе. - Мино достал из кармана штанов еще один листок. - Не спрашивай только, большего я сказать не смогу. Так и тебе и мне лучше.  Я только… как это? </p><p>Посыльный, вот.<br/>
-  Я сейчас встану и уйду. - пригрозил Чанмин. Тот вздохнул, облизал губы, кивнул.<br/>
-  Мне это один человек дал.<br/>
-  Откуда он знает начальника Ли?<br/>
Мино пожал плечами, отставил свою тарелку, принялся за вторую.<br/>
-  Мне не сказали. Но они договорились кое-о-чем.<br/>
-  Дай-ка угадаю, скостить срок?<br/>
-  Какой ты догадливый, хён… - Мино улыбнулся, показав ровные зубы.<br/>
-  Ну а ты тут вообще не при чем, так? Ты же просто...как там тебя? Посыльный?<br/>
-  В точку! - парень кивнул и продолжил есть.<br/>
Чанмин покачал головой.<br/>
-  Мне нужно покурить. Скоро ты доешь?<br/>
-  Всё уже. Ты же заплатишь?<br/>
-  Уже заплатил. Шевели ногами.<br/>
Снег шёл битый час, а теперь еще и ветер поднялся. Чанмин дернул меховой воротник повыше, закрывая уши, Мино топтался на месте.<br/>
-  На, на, держи свою сигарету.<br/>
Парнишка просиял.<br/>
-  Ты лучший, хён.</p><p> </p><p>Канун Рождества Чанмин провел в одиночестве, не отвечая на приглашения Юно, Кю и даже капитана Че присоединиться к ним за ужином. поставил телефон на автодозвон, </p><p>пытаясь добиться от Соён хоть какого-либо ответа, злясь на нее и обижаясь на себя, а потом заново звоня и крича, чтоб она ответила, засыпая ее сообщениями и снова по </p><p>кругу - злясь на себя и обижаясь на нее.<br/>
После третей бутылки соджу он отключился лежа на диване и проснулся поздно утром, опаздывая на работу.<br/>
Возле машины на стоянке три окурка, как раньше и следы ботинок со стоптанной подошвой. Но ни единого слова от Мино. Ни единой буквы, огрызка бумаги, сообщения. Ничего.<br/>
Через неделю, под Новый год, Чанмин забеспокоился - от мальчишки ни слуху ни духу. Он перестал находить окурки возле своего авто, хоть и оставлял его каждый вечер на </p><p>стоянке Управления, даже подложил записку под один из дворников.<br/>
Пытался отследить его телефон, но тот все время был выключен.<br/>
Ничего.<br/>
-  Попробуй проверь морги. - нахмурился Юно, пожимая плечами. - Мало ли?<br/>
Холодея от накатившей тошноты, Чанмин принялся проверять морги и больницы. Ни одного подходящего случая.<br/>
И тогда он просто написал на тот номер, с которого получал сообщения.<br/>
“Нам нужно поговорить.”</p><p> </p><p>В записях, которые он собрал из шифровок и блокнота шефа Ли, было около пятидесяти мест. Красные точки на карте Сеула как россыпь созвездий на небе. Проговорив с Юно </p><p>целый вечер, он решил, что это схроны, склады банд и кто-то очень хочет сдать весь бизнес до нуля. Кто это благодетель - оставалось тайной, ибо начальник Ли был все </p><p>еще в больнице под аппаратами.<br/>
Юно сказал, что займется всем после праздников и что нужно позвать Чонсу. Без “коммандос” с их винтовками и бронёй им не обойтись. О деле решили никому не говорить, </p><p>боясь утечки информации.<br/>
Мино так и не появился.</p><p> </p><p>Сидя за столом на кухне, Чанмин просматривал папки по закрытым делам уходящего года, когда раздался стук в дверь. А после еще один, еле слышный.<br/>
Открыв, он охнул, подхватив упавшее на него тело, втащил его внутрь, придерживая и помогая сесть на пол.<br/>
-  Хрен тебя найдешь в этом муравейнике, хён. - прошептал Мино, еле ворочая языком.<br/>
Чанмин приподнял его лицо за подбородок и сжал зубы.<br/>
-  Идём, я тебя умою.</p><p> </p><p>Вспоминая что-то из курсов оказания первой помощи, он кропотливо обрабатывал синяки и ссадины на лице и теле парнишки. Тот сидел на высоком стуле за кухонным столом в </p><p>одних трусах и клевал носом, изредка охая и скуля от боли.<br/>
-  Терпи, ты же бандюган. - Чанмин взял его ладонь в свои, поморщился - порез глубокий. - Что ты натворил?<br/>
-  Это ты натворил… - Мино потянулся за бутылкой воды, зубами отвернул крышку. - Я же просил не писать мне на этот номер… Телефон запиликал, меня поймали, еле </p><p>выкрутился.<br/>
-  Рассказывай давай всё по порядку. - Чанмин убрал аптечку, налил ему кофе, разогрел в микроволновке свой остывший ужин.<br/>
-  Не буду. - буркнул тот, запихивая в рот кусок жареной свинины. - Меня снова изобьют, а тебе пофиг.<br/>
-  Ах ты, придурок. - Чанмин вскочил, меряя шагами комнату. - Изображаешь тут из себя невинную жертву! Хватит тянуть резину, что там у вас происходит?<br/>
Он смягчился, увидев поникшую голову парня, сел напротив, выдохнул.<br/>
-  Ну хоть что-то ты мне расскажешь?<br/>
-  Да. Только можно я высплюсь? Я уже сто лет не спал нормально. </p><p> </p><p>Чанмин постелил ему на диване, кинул подушку и плед.<br/>
-  Ложись.<br/>
Мино отрубился, как только устроился поудобнее. Сунул обе руки под подушку и засопел.<br/>
Чанмин поднял его одежду с пола в ванной, проверил карманы. Пара купюр; включил телефон - пустая история  звонков и сообщений, обертка от шоколада, солдатский жетон.<br/>
Сфотографировав его, Чанмин убрал вещи в стирку, после развесил на сушилке, сварил себе кофе и, чтобы не будить парня, вышел на балкон. Промерзнув до мозга костей, </p><p>вернулся в квартиру, натянул плед на голое смуглое плечо спящего. Решив последовать его примеру, завернулся в одеяло в своей спальне, и, держа руку на табельном </p><p>пистолете, уснул.</p><p> </p><p>Мино сидел у елки и как завороженный смотрел на мигающие огоньки. Он нашел свою одежду, но она лежала аккуратно сложенная на диване, так же как и плед с подушкой, </p><p>поэтому он сидел в темноте почти нагишом, освещаемый медленно моргающей гирляндой.<br/>
Если бы Чанмин умел фотографировать, он хотел бы запечатлеть этот момент.<br/>
-  Голодный?<br/>
Мино вздрогнул и расплылся в улыбке, оборачиваясь. Чанмин щелкнул выключателем, прошел на кухню.<br/>
-  Сейчас, приготовлю что-нибудь.<br/>
-  Ты такой добрый, хён.<br/>
-  А ты лыбишься слишком широко для человека, которого так избили.<br/>
-  Мне уже почти не больно. Заживет как на собаке. - Мино принялся натягивать штаны. - Тебя девушка бросила?<br/>
-  А тебе то что?<br/>
-  У тебя ее фотки на полках. И ее вещи в той коробке.<br/>
-  Не твоё это дело.<br/>
-  Да ладно, найдёшь другую, ты красивый.<br/>
Шим замер, вздохнул и продолжил готовку.<br/>
-  Мы поругались. Она уехала к матери, а я никак до нее дозвониться не могу...<br/>
-  Ну ты и лох, хён. Поругаться со своей женщиной накануне праздников...<br/>
Мино рассмеялся, громко и заливисто и Чанмин почувствовал, как цепенеет его позвоночник и что-то хрустнуло. Увидев сломанную деревянную лопатку в своей руке, он </p><p>швырнул обломки, попав одним из них в окно.<br/>
-  Иди ка ты на хер! Ни кола и ни двора, ходишь в обносках, грязный, мерзнешь и спишь где попало, жрешь то, что даже собака жрать не станет! Клянчишь у других деньги и </p><p>сигареты, промышляешь всяким дерьмом, я не знаю, может наркоту толкаешь или вымогаешь у стариков их последнее? Так? И кто из нас лох, а? Я или ты, сучонок?<br/>
Мино попятился, часто-часто моргая и криво улыбаясь, словно не понимая, что только что произошло. Чанмин выдохнул, кляня себя а пламенеющие щеки и сорвавшийся на крик </p><p>голос, отвернулся к плите, выключил газ.<br/>
Через несколько минут он услышал как хлопнула входная дверь. Застонав, обхватил голову руками, уперся лбом в шкафчик.<br/>
Немудрено, что Соён ушла. За эти годы службы он очерствел. Стал срываться в последнее время, не замечал, как повышал голос по любому поводу. Он умудрялся как-то не </p><p>ссориться с Кюхёном, наверное, потому что Кю сам по себе был страшным пофигистом.<br/>
А этот… сидит под елкой, словно ребенок и улыбается сраным огонькам.<br/>
Одеваясь, набрал Кюхёна.<br/>
-  Ты на работе?<br/>
-  А как же. Покой нам только снится. - усмехнулся тот в трубку.<br/>
-  Поможешь мне отследить номер?<br/>
-  Ага. Я перезвоню.</p><p> </p><p>Открытый корт у спортивного комплекса неделю назад заливали водой. Огромная елка посреди ледяного озера, укутанная гирляндами, красноносый люд на коньках, дети с </p><p>родителями, шум музыки, полицейские парами топчутся возле лавок с горячими напитками.<br/>
Чанмин нашёл Мино возле ограждений. Вцепившись в поручень, он смотрел на елку и щурился, как кот. Бездомный замерзший кот.<br/>
-  Держи, придурок. - Чанмин протянул ему перчатки. - Надень.<br/>
Руки как у подростка - исцарапанные, в цыпках, красные от холода.<br/>
-  Ты умеешь кататься на коньках, хён? - Мино шел за ним к рядам с едой.<br/>
-  Нет. - соврал Чанмин. - Не умею. И холодно очень.<br/>
-  Ёлка такая большая, никогда такую не видел.<br/>
-  Шевелись давай, я из-за тебя сдохну на морозе.<br/>
-  Ты видишь, там девушки так красиво прыгают и кружатся! Как по телику!<br/>
-  Айго, серьезно? Сколько тебе лет? - Чанмин сунул ему в руки стакан с каким-то горячим напитком. - Пей, смотри на свою ёлку и пойдём домой. </p><p> </p><p>-  Это тебе.<br/>
Сидя дома под елью, они уговорили бутылку вина, хмелея и тяжелея после прогулки на морозе. Коробки с едой на вынос остались почти нетронутыми, Чанмин убрал их на </p><p>столик, вытягиваясь на ковре и смотря в потолок.<br/>
-  Что там?<br/>
-  Бумажка. - Мино ткнул маленьким свертком в ладонь Чанмину.<br/>
-  Чудесный подарок.<br/>
-  Всё, что у меня есть.<br/>
Чанмин медленно сел, поджимая колени к груди.<br/>
-  У тебя ж ее не было с собой, так?<br/>
-  А ты шарился по моим вещам, хён? - Мино склонил голову набок, засмеялся.<br/>
-  Ааайщ, выключи своё эгьё, оно на меня не действует. Чего раньше не отдал?<br/>
-  Не знал, можно ли тебе доверять.<br/>
-  А теперь вдруг знаешь?<br/>
Мино засопел, опустил взгляд и медленно кивнул.<br/>
-  Знаю.<br/>
Шим легонько дернул его за ухо, тот увернулся и вдруг ткнулся щекой в раскрытую ладонь Чанмина. Боднул в нее как щенок, затих. А после развернул кисть Чанмина и </p><p>перецеловал все костяшки. Одну за другой.<br/>
-  Ты чего?<br/>
Мино потянул его к себе за ворот футболки и поцеловал, сминая влажными губами рот Чанмина, повалил его на пол, оседлав верхом. Чанмин тут же перевернулся, подминая его </p><p>под себя.<br/>
-  Что за херня?<br/>
-  Нападение на полицейского. - Мино смеялся. - Наденешь на меня наручники?<br/>
-  И откуда ты такой взялся на мою голову… - Чанмин опустил голову ему на плечо, чувствуя через ткань тепло его тела, вздрогнул, когда ладони прошлись по его спине от </p><p>лопаток до поясницы. - Руки с моей задницы убрал.<br/>
-  Ты такой тяжелый… Не, не, не поднимайся.<br/>
Шершавые горячие ладони пробрались под футболку, огладили снизу вверх.<br/>
-  В спортзал ходишь, хён?<br/>
-  Ты мне опять зубы заговариваешь… - Чанмин поймал взгляд Мино, выдохнул, чувствуя, как тяжелеет внизу живота. - Перестань… Спать пора.</p><p> </p><p>Чанмин проснулся на рассвете, потянул к себе полусонного Мино, свернувшегося калачиком, поцеловал во влажный затылок, вжался в его теплое тело, попутно приспуская </p><p>черные боксеры. Продолжая целовать шею и вздрагивающие плечи, обхватил одной рукой его член.<br/>
-  Так дело не пойдет. -  пробормотал он, лизнул ладонь, продолжая начатое. Мино протяжно громко застонал, запрокидывая голову и чуть не врезав по лбу Шиму.<br/>
-  Побыстрее, хён.. - попросил он на выдохе, завел руку назад, залезая в трусы Чанмина. - Вот так.<br/>
-  Торопыга.<br/>
-  Еще… ну еще…<br/>
-  Да не торопи ты меня… - Чанмин зажмурился, прикусывая кожу на смуглом плече. Ко всем его ссадинам и синякам прибавится еще и засос.<br/>
Мино жалобно всхлипнул, прогнувшись в пояснице, кончая в его ладонь, но не переставая двигать своей рукой. Чанмин накрыл его кулак своими пальцами, сбавив темп, и </p><p>охнул. Стянул с себя футболку, обтер липкую ладонь, притянул Мино еще ближе, обхватив  поперек груди, ощущая как быстро и гулко бьется его сердце.<br/>
-  Спи… - прошептал Чанмин, зарываясь носом в пахнущие городом волосы на затылке Мино. - Спи…</p><p> </p><p>Поутру Чанмин нашел на балконе в пепельнице окурок с золотистой каймой, но не нашел самого Мино.<br/>
-  Сучонок. - проворчал он, наливая кофе в кружку и разворачивая бумажку с шифром.<br/>
Остаток дня он проработал, забывая о еде. Пепельница наполнялась, исписанные листки ложились в стопку один на другой. Иногда накатывали воспоминания о прошедшей ночи и </p><p>Чанмин, к своему удивлению, не чувствовал сожалений. Отгонял от себя мысли о теплом теле, прижимавшемся к его груди, и красивых темных губах.<br/>
Поздно вечером он ехал по заснеженному городу к Юно, стараясь не переживать о том, что мальчишка наверняка не ел весь день и ночевать ему придется черт знает где. Он </p><p>жил как-то и без него, справится.<br/>
Дверь открыл Тэён, поклонился вежливо, ловко увернулся от ладони Чанмина, нацеленной чтобы взъерошить его волосы.<br/>
-  Пиздюк. - беззлобно усмехнулся Шим. - отец где?<br/>
-  Он вас ждет, сончанним.<br/>
Чанмин бросил на стол Юно папку, тот аккуратно раскрыл ее, неторопливо изучая содержимое, сдвинул на кончик носа очки.<br/>
-  Это всё?<br/>
-  Да. Тут дохрена адресов складов. Товар постоянно перевозят и мы не знаем, с каким интервалом это делается.<br/>
-  Тогда у нас ничего нет. - Юно откинулся на спинку кресла. - Приедем, а там пусто. Нам нужен твой информатор.<br/>
-  Дело в том, что я… - Чанмин потер переносицу. - Не знаю, как его найти. Он сам со мной связывается.<br/>
-  Таинственный какой. - усмехнулся комиссар. - Ладно, подождем еще немного, если мы можем, конечно, позволить себе такую роскошь.<br/>
-  Как будем брать? Если мы расскажем на брифинге, информация утечет.<br/>
-  Расскажем только Чонсу. Подгоним его ребят, как на тренировку. Совместные учения.<br/>
-  Думаешь, начальство на такое клюнет? - Чанмин отодвинул папку от себя. - Они и на обычные учения не дают разрешения.<br/>
-  Чонсу договорится. Он это умеет. Поедем тремя машинами. Ты, я и Чонсу за рулем, так никто не будет знать, куда мы направляемся. Выберешь ребят, которые подходят для </p><p>этого дела. Связь по выделенной линии, передашь Кюхену, он сообщит частоту в самом начале операции. Так у нас будет хотя бы какой-то шанс…<br/>
-  Как ты думаешь, кто сливает?<br/>
-  А хрен его разберет. Мы же не можем вызывать ОВР по всякому поводу, они запросят информацию о деле. Ну их…Потом разберемся со всем.  - Юно потянулся. - Ты </p><p>останешься?<br/>
-  Нет. Мне нужно заехать в больницу.<br/>
-  Хорошо, я провожу.</p><p> </p><p>Молоденькая медсестра вела Чанмина по коридору.<br/>
-  Господин Ли такой везучий. - щебетала она.<br/>
-  Он лежит под капельницами и не может даже почесаться, и в чем его везение? - усмехнулся ЧАнмин.<br/>
-  Все так беспокоятся о его здоровье. Его сын приходит каждый день. Такой красивый парень!<br/>
-  Сын? - Чанмин обмер. Шеф был неженат, детей у него тоже не было.<br/>
-  Да, высокий и улыбчивый. - продолжала медсестра. - Вежливый такой!<br/>
Заметив двоих подозрительных мужчин в зале ожидания, Чанмин нахмурился.<br/>
Этот идиот таскается в больницу, не думая, что его могут здесь караулить свои же. Вот придурок, а!<br/>
-  Привет, шеф. - пробормотал он, садясь на скамейку у кровати начальника. - Ох и намудрили же вы…<br/>
Поменял воду в вазе с цветами, поставил еще один букет от сослуживцев в литровую банку. В отделении тихо, в палате полумрак, только экран светится и пикает капельница.<br/>
-  Пожелайте мне удачи, шеф. - Чанин поклонился лежавшему без изменений начальнику. - И вашему пацану тоже, мать его растак. </p><p> </p><p>Лейтенант Пак Чонсу неторопливо мерил шагами кабинет комиссара, пока тот раскладывал на столе листки с маршрутом перевозок, Кюхён и Чанмин в это время снимали данные с </p><p>камер наблюдения.<br/>
-  Почти везде слепые зоны, но вот, смотрите, здесь и здесь видны микроавтобусы: три из клининговой компании и один из серверной по обслуживанию интернета.<br/>
-  Клининговые, значит. Умно. Уборка всегда вне подозрений.<br/>
-  Камеры засекли их здесь и здесь, 15-го и 30-го числа предыдущего месяца. У нас 15 точек, значит они возят товар по городу каждый день. Просто перемещают его каждые </p><p>24 часа.<br/>
-  Погоди-ка, Кюхён. - Чонсу подошел ближе, склонился над монитором. - Ткни здесь. Автостоянка, некоторые автомобили стоят прямо у ограждений, что, если регистратор </p><p>что-то засек?<br/>
-  Да, и из магазинов тоже нужно все достать. Они не успели стереть записи, это было три дня назад. - Юно набрал номер на стационарном телефоне. - Вызовите мне </p><p>капитанов Че и Ли.<br/>
-  Без шумихи и лишней возни, пожалуйста. - Чанмин протянул Юно распечатанные адреса. - Вот бы нам пару дронов.<br/>
-  Хватит смотреть боевики. - усмехнулся Чонсу. - Дроны легко заметить и еще легче сбить. Работайте по старинке.<br/>
-  Только быстро, у нас всего пара дней. - Кюхён зевнул. - Я могу уже идти?<br/>
-  Старшие пашут, а он домой решил свалить. - лейтенант Пак отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник.<br/>
-  Иди… - Юно махнул рукой. - Нужно упорядочить данные. Выписать, в какой день товар перемещается на определенный склад.<br/>
-  А если вразнобой?<br/>
-  Тогда хера с два мы что найдем и я буду объясняться перед начальством. - Чонсу вытянул ноги, сев в кресло. - Сколько человек брать?<br/>
-  Десять. - Юно покачал головой. - Ты нас очень выручаешь.<br/>
-  Да ладно, в первый раз что ли? Позвони, когда решишь, я буду держать своих ребят готовыми.<br/>
Он вышел из кабинета, Чанмин открыл окно, закурил.<br/>
-  Нервничаешь? - комиссар похлопал его по плечу.<br/>
-  Неимоверно. - кивнул Чанмин и не соврал.</p><p> </p><p>-  Там такой снегопад, хён! - Мино топтался у двери, счищая комья снега с куртки и отряхивая ботинки. - Ты уже ел? Смотри, я принёс тебе кимбап с тунцом. Я так замерз, </p><p>хён! Можно мне чаю?<br/>
Чанмин без слов забрал у него пакет и куртку, и не дожидаясь того, чтобы Мино разулся, обнял его, прижимая к себе, оглаживая затылок и поясницу.<br/>
-  Ты чего, хён?<br/>
-  Ничего. Ты и впрямь замерз. - Чанмин отпустил его. - Давай-ка переоденем тебя во что-нибудь сухое. Как ты вообще выживаешь в этой одежде?<br/>
Шим выудил фланелевую рубашку и треники из шкафа, кинул их на кровать.<br/>
-  Переодевайся, я согрею тебе еды. Хочешь душ принять?<br/>
-  Не, я ночевал сегодня в бане… - Мино подмигнул ему, стягивая свитер, узкие промокшие до колен джинсы и носки, оставаясь в трусах.<br/>
Чанмин легонько толкнул его в грудь, отчего Мино попятился к стене, выронив рубашку из рук. Борясь с желанием вцепиться зубами в смуглое плечо и пальцами в узкие </p><p>бедра, сминая поблескивающую в свете ночников кожу, Чанмин вжался всем телом в парнишку, не давая ему отступить.<br/>
-  Прекрати так на меня смотреть, хён. - голос Мино сел на пару октав. - Ты во мне дыру прожжешь.<br/>
-  Ты можешь сказать “нет”.<br/>
-  Я не буду говорить “нет”.<br/>
-  Мино-йа.. - Чанмин потянулся за поцелуем и довольно застонал в пухлый темногубый рот.<br/>
-  Ты мне тоже нравишься, хён. - Мино дернул его за подол футболки. - Снимай.<br/>
Он раздевался спокойно и размеренно, словно это было обыденным делом. Мино стянул черные боксеры, взобрался на кровать, пнув покрывало и подушки на пол, охнул, </p><p>притянув Чанмина зе плечи, укладывая его на себя.<br/>
-  Не тяжело?<br/>
-  Нет.<br/>
Чанмин спустился чуть ниже, чувствуя, как твердый член скользнул по его животу, обхватил губами темный сосок, прикусил. Мино довольно засмеялся, смех перешёл в </p><p>протяжный стон.<br/>
-  Ноги раздвинь… - Чанмин приподнялся на локтях, ловя ошалелый взгляд огромных глаз.<br/>
Перевернув Мино на живот, накрыл его собой, коротко целуя плечи и затылок, лизнул один из старых шрамов меж лопаток, отчего Мино дернулся под ним, заерзал, обтираясь </p><p>стояком о простыни.<br/>
-  Только посмей торопить меня. - Чанмин облизал два пальца и осторожно ткнул ими меж ягодиц парня. Тот чуть прогнулся, нетерпеливо насаживаясь на них одним движением.<br/>
-  Не возись только… - пробубнил он в сложенные перед собой руки.<br/>
-  Поговори мне еще… - усмехнулся Чанмин.<br/>
Когда Мино начал подвывать и что-то стонать неразборчивое, упрашивая перестать, Чанмин дернул ящик одной из прикроватных тумбочек, уронив все содержимое на пол. Найдя </p><p>смазку, продолжил растягивать его, прикусывая кожу на пояснице, вылизывая длинную спину вдоль позвоночника.<br/>
Первый презерватив лопнул под его нетерпеливыми движениями, Мино всхрапнул от смеха, сотрясаясь всем телом, но ойкнул от увесистого шлепка по заднице.<br/>
-  Ко мне… - прошептал Чанмин ему на ухо, справившись со второй резинкой, ухватил Мино за бедро и вошел в него одним долгим движением, зажмурившись от удовольствия. </p><p>Подался назад и еще сильнее вперед, вдавливая Мино в  кровать, выбивая из него воздух  с тихим вскриком.<br/>
-  Так не пойдет… - пробормотал он, медленно выходя из него, толкнул парня в бок. - Перевернись.<br/>
Забросив его лодыжки себе на плечи, обхватил скользкой от смазки рукой его горячий твёрдый член, сдул челку со лба и запрокинул голову, снова погружаясь в сжимающееся </p><p>от нетерпения тело.<br/>
-  Хёёёёён… - протянул Мино, закрывая ладонями горящее лицо. - Ещё....<br/>
Ноги Мино сползли с его плеч на поясницу, подпирая пятками и потянув вниз, на себя, Чанмин упал на локти, целуя мокрые щеки и полураскрытый рот Мино, проталкивая </p><p>промеж его губ язык, заглушая его громкие стоны. Коротко остриженные ногти царапали его спину, соскальзывая по влажной от испарины коже.<br/>
Мино кончал долго, пачкая живот Чанмина спермой, ловя ртом воздух, но не отводя взгляда, гипнотизируя своим невообразимо красивым лицом.<br/>
Чанмин уткнулся лбом в его плечо, чувствуя соленую влагу на губах.<br/>
После он почти любовно обтирал влажными салфетками живот Мино, пропуская мимо ушей его шуточки, и все же заставил переодеться.<br/>
Они ели молча за кухонным столом, переглядываясь и улыбаясь, как два смущенных подростка, а потом курили на балконе, любуясь снегопадом и светлеющим горизонтом.<br/>
Когда Чанмин проснулся, рубашка и треники лежали аккуратно свернутые на стуле, а место рядом с ним на кровати совсем остыло. </p><p> </p><p>Мино снова пропал. Не пришел ни в этот вечер, ни в следующий, ни после него.<br/>
Чанмин шатался по Управлению, не находя себе места, выходил по сто раз на дню на парковку, молясь, чтобы увидеть знакомые слова на заднем стекле.<br/>
-  Кю… - он подошел к столу друга, положил перед ним телефон с фото жетона на дисплее. - Сможешь узнать, чьё это?<br/>
-  Попробую. Если отвлечешь Чонун хёна, будет быстрее.<br/>
Посмеиваясь, Чанмин увел главного диспетчера курить, продержав его на улице полчаса и чуть не доведя до белого каления. Вернувшись, незаметно стянул лист бумаги со </p><p>стола Кюхёна и ушел к себе в кабинет.<br/>
Че Мино. 29 лет. Инчхон. Школа, колледж, институт, армия. Сержант морской пехоты. Пять наград за отличную службу.<br/>
У Чанмина глаза на лоб полезли.<br/>
Морпех на побегушках у бандюганов?<br/>
После армии проработал полтора года инструктором по дайвингу на Чеджу.<br/>
Не женат. Приводов в полицию нет.<br/>
И всё. Пусто. Ни мест работы, ни приводов, ничего. Остальное только в налоговой можно узнать - выписки по счетам и картам, отчисления, любые денежные переводы.<br/>
-  Вот же…  - Чанмин сдернул с телефона трубку, набрал код Квачхона. - Привет, Чунсу хён. Да, это я. Сможешь помочь?</p><p> </p><p>Номера айди Мино у него не было, поэтому Чунсу не пообещал, что сможет хоть что-то раздобыть. Однако через час смартфон мигнул синим смс “Проверь почту”.<br/>
После работы на Чеджу он вернулся в Инчхон. А потом перебрался в Сеул - об этом говорили несколько денежных переводов на имя его матери. Значит посылал деньги </p><p>родителям.<br/>
Чанмин усмехнулся. Уже хоть что-то…<br/>
Он не похож на морпеха. И на инструктора по дайвингу не похож. Похож на бездомного мальчишку, который перебивается случайными заработками и спит в банях.<br/>
Чанмин обхватил голову руками, застонав от бессилия. Здесь только разведка поможет… или… </p><p> </p><p>Стоя у двери департамента Спецотдела, Чанмин набрал воздуха в грудь и постучал.<br/>
-  К нам нечасто из вашего приходят. - сержант Ким неторопливо шел по длинному белому коридору, изредка заглядывая в двери и здороваясь. - Какими судьбами?<br/>
-  Мне нужно найти кое-кого, Рёук-хён.<br/>
-  Паспортные данные и в вашей базе это делается за пять минут. - тот лучезарно улыбнулся остановившись посреди развилки в конце коридора.<br/>
-  Это не наша база. - Чанмин поскреб кончик носа. - И у меня нет паспортных данных. Только номер на жетоне.<br/>
-  Ооо… - протянул сержант. - Так уже интереснее. Следуйте за мной.<br/>
Сидя в комнате ожидания, Чанмин листал сообщения. Кюхён пытался найти мать Мино по данным из налоговой, но ему сказали, что эта семья здесь больше не живет. Юно </p><p>предупредил, что учения назначены на завтра. Донхэ и Шивон просто звали выпить вечерком.<br/>
В дверь без стука кто-то вошел. Чанмин поднял глаза - высокий плотный мужчина, судя по нашивкам капитан Ким Ёнун, судя по выражению лица - сердит, но заинтригован.<br/>
-  Пройдите-ка в мой кабинет. - бросил он и вышел.</p><p> </p><p>-  В чем цель ваших поисков? - капитан щелкнул зажигалкой и закурил, несмотря на запрет на курение внутри здания.<br/>
-  Этот человек- информатор в важном деле. Я пытался отследить его перемещения, но потерпел неудачу. - Чанмин вытянулся в струнку, сидя на неудобном стуле.<br/>
-  Надо же, какой важный информатор, что старший следователь приходит к нам, чтобы просить об услуге?<br/>
-  Я понимаю всю абсурдность ситуации, но мне в самом деле...<br/>
-  Говори попроще… - поморщился тот, переходя на неформальный. - И ты решил, что раз ты не можешь его найти через базу полиции и министерства финансов, то он проходит </p><p>по нашей программе?<br/>
-  А я неправ?<br/>
-  Прав. - Ким Ёнун поднялся, приоткрыл окно. - Ты слышал о спецоперции, которая проводилась… а впрочем, ты тогда только академию закончил. Так вот. Твой шеф, Ли, и </p><p>еще два человека занимались этим делом. Потом вмешались люди, которые мне очень не нравятся, но которые могут дергать за ниточки людей, сидящих выше них… Шефа перевели </p><p>в убойный, чтоб не мешался, а мальчишка, которого ты ищешь, вызвался идти до конца. Вот мы и решили использовать свой шанс.<br/>
-  Так он… - Чанмин похолодел. - Под прикрытием?<br/>
-  Он и его старший. Оба. Он уже шесть лет этим занят.<br/>
-  И мы об этом не знаем? - возмутился Шим.<br/>
-  А нам нужно обо всем вам докладывать? Он плотно работал над этим делом с твоим шефом, парень, но к сожалению, тот попал в передрягу. Теперь ты главный. И ты все </p><p>знаешь.<br/>
-  Но это же…<br/>
-  Они не наркоту возят. А оружие. И не огнестрел.<br/>
-  И вы передали это дело полиции? - Чанмин вскочил.<br/>
-  Армия этим заниматься не должна. Вот вы и занимаетесь. Все же идет по плану, ведь так?<br/>
-  Я ведь сказал - не могу найти своего информатора. Он передал мне данные и пропал.<br/>
-  Сопутствующие потери. Мне очень жаль, хороший был мальчик.  - пожал плечами капитан. - Я на все твои вопросы ответил?<br/>
-  Да. - Чанмин сжал зубы, напоминая себе, что скандалом он делу не поможет.<br/>
-  Тогда вернись в комнату ожиданий, получи информацию, которую ты просил и езжай делать свою работу.<br/>
-  Спасибо. - Шим пошел к выходу.<br/>
-  Погоди. - капитан Ким вернулся за свой стол. - Передавай привет лейтенанту Паку.</p><p> </p><p>-  Лихо они. - Юно вздохнул. - Сгрузили все на нас, а если не получится, то потери и вина тоже лягут на наши плечи.<br/>
-  У меня нет сил сердиться. - Чанмин опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки. - он мог бы мне все сразу рассказать… Чего играл в шпиона?<br/>
-  Может быть, сказалась привычка все скрывать?<br/>
-  Тоже мне нашелся, Джеймс Бонд.<br/>
-  Отдохни сегодня вечером, завтра ты мне нужен полным сил.<br/>
-  Комиссар? - лохматая голова Кюхёна показалась в дверном проеме. - есть пара минут?<br/>
-  Заходи.<br/>
-  Привет, Чанмин. - Кю плюхнулся в кресло, протянул Юно бумаги. - Меня главный диспетчер убьет, но я снял все снимки со всех возможных камер наблюдения. И судя по </p><p>алгоритму движения микроавтобусов, они двигаются с постоянным маршрутом. Все четыре покинули свои гаражи и направились вот сюда. - он ткнул пальцем в карту с </p><p>отметками. - Завтра в назначенное время они будут там.<br/>
-  Отличная работа Кюхён. - взгляд Юно потеплел. - Чанмин, звони Чонсу.</p><p> </p><p>Юно и Чанмин отправились на место первыми. Осмотревшись по сторонам, купили кофе в ларьке за углом, прошлись по тротуару.<br/>
Старый торговый центр закрытый на реконструкцию - идеальное место для схрона:  несколько уровней для слежки, подземная парковка, шлагбаум, постоянный шум, как от </p><p>стройки или ремонта, чтобы никто не догадался. Люди не обращают внимания на крепких мужчин в оранжевых жилетах и касках, которые таскают туда сюда длинные деревянные </p><p>ящики и что-то постоянно выгружают и загружают в микроавтобусы.<br/>
-  Говорят, красивое место к весне сделают. А вы хотите в аренду место взять в новом торговом центре? Бизнесмены значит…  - улыбнулась старушка из магазина продуктов </p><p>напротив. Юно закивал, поблагодарил ее и потянул Чанмина за собой на улицу.<br/>
-  Пройдемся поближе. Я хочу взглянуть на погрузочную парковку. Машины уже там, у нас времени до полуночи, не более.<br/>
Пока Юно шатался по объекту, разговорив в своей привычной манере охранника в будке, оказавшимся из Чолла Намдо, как и сам комиссар, Чанмин огляделся по сторонам.<br/>
Три входа-выхода, длинная подъездная, камеры вдоль двух из них, значит следует заехать сзади, и остается только надеяться, что никто не загородит узкую улочку своими </p><p>машинами и прочим хламом. Ворота мощные, но закрыты на простой замок, пусть так, болторез в данном деле предпочтительнее.<br/>
И тут у Чанмина все завертелось под желудком. На земле возле переполненной урны он увидел три свежих окурка. Их еще не успело прибить снегом и золотой ободок весело </p><p>поблескивал в свете зимнего  полуденного солнца.<br/>
Мино здесь. Или был здесь совсем недавно.<br/>
Головокружение сменилось выдохом облегчения - все-таки жив. </p><p> </p><p>-  Итак, наша задача - войти в здание, привлекая по минимуму внимания, а лучше всего, не привлекая его вовсе. - Юно разгуливал по кабинету, застегивая бронежилет.<br/>
-  Ну, на трех МТ45 это будет совсем непросто сделать. - покачал головой Чонсу. - Мы ж как на парад едем.<br/>
-  Поедем разными дорогами, стараемся подъехать очень быстро и одновременно. - комиссар проверил кобуру. - Чанмин, ты идешь первым. Без моей команды ничего не </p><p>предпринимать. Кюхён выделит нам одну частоту, общаемся по ней. Связь не отключать. Трекеры держать постоянно включенными. Мобильники всем сдать. Еще не хватало потом </p><p>подозревать кого-то из своих.<br/>
-  Скажете, когда будете на месте. - Кю сел за стол Юно, надвинул наушники, повозился с проводами мониторов. - Готово. Теперь вы все будете у меня как на ладони.<br/>
-  Идём. - Чонсу кивнул. - Времени мало.</p><p> </p><p>Перед каждым учением всем зачитывался инструктаж.<br/>
Чанмин вздохнул - сколько раз он через это проходил и каждый раз волнение заполняет до самой макушки. Тем более, что в этот раз им не придется бегать по пустому складу </p><p>с нарисованными мишенями и картонными изображениями преступников и гражданских. Никаких игр, все по-настоящему.<br/>
Отряд специального назначения, прибывший с Чонсу как всегда стоит особняком в сторонке, похожие на матовых жуков в своей броне, курят и переговариваются полушепотом. </p><p>Офицеры убойного в бронежилетах и при оружии устроились на ящиках, ждут приказа комиссара.<br/>
-  По машинам, парни. - Юно прыгнул на переднее сидение, кивнул Чанмину. Тот созвал своих, последовал примеру босса.<br/>
-  Далеко ехать? - спросил кто-то позади.<br/>
-  Не очень. - Чанмин выдохнул и пожалел, что ему нельзя курить за рулем.</p><p> </p><p>Все пошло как по маслу.<br/>
Вначале Юно объявил своим по выделенной линии, что это не учения, а полноценная операция по захвату группировки и всем стоит быть предельно собранными. Потом то же </p><p>самое отряду спецназначения передал и лейтенант Пак.<br/>
Они подъехали одновременно - благодаря навигации Кюхёна тайминг был выверен идеально. Чонсу ловко сбил единственную камеру на подъездной, благо, что фонарей там не </p><p>было и его не заметила охрана, если таковая имелась. Одного единственного “рабочего”, вышедшего проверить, что не так с камерой, тут же скрутили и утащили в один из </p><p>фургонов.<br/>
Отрядами по пять человек выдвинулись вперед, Чанмин шёл первым, остальные за ним. Никого не встретив по дороге, они разошлись по периметру, следуя плану торгового </p><p>центра. Помещение для хранения находилось на цокольном этаже, возле парковки, и почти неслышные шаги не потревожили тишины забетонированного зала.<br/>
-  Четыре фургона. - прошептал Чанмин в рацию. - На западной подъездной.<br/>
-  Принято. - Юно усмехнулся. - Пошёл.<br/>
Нет ничего превосходнее, чем эффект неожиданности. Первая группа “рабочих”, встреченных ими, замерла как животные в свете фар на шоссе, кто-то выронил контейнер с </p><p>едой, от неверного движения опрокинулась плитка, на которой в кастрюле варился рамён, начался переполох.<br/>
Чанмин увернулся от палки с гвоздями, подсек ногой нападавшего, прижал его запястье ботинком к бетонному полу, его тут же подхватили полицейские из убойного, потащили </p><p>к стене.<br/>
Скручивали липкой лентой прямо здесь, заклеивая рты и оставляя их сидеть на полу вповалку.<br/>
-  Быстро вы. - Чонсу влетел со своими в бойлерную, кивком показал, мол тащите их наружу, сам пошел в правый коридор с пятеркой своих, оставив Чанмину левый.<br/>
Мино здесь не было.<br/>
Чанмин, скользя вдоль стены темного коридора на ощупь, чиркая светом фонарика по стенам и полу, молился про себя, попутно лихорадочно думая о том, как вытащить Мино </p><p>отсюда невредимым. Повезет, если он найдет его первым, и рядом не окажется бойцов Чонсу.<br/>
Он почувствовал себя персонажем в одной из игр, которые так любил Кюхён. Бежал с пистолетом наголо по коридорам, сворачивал то направо, то налево, преследуемый своими </p><p>людьми, изредка отвечал на вопросы Юно, и показывал своим, что путь свободен. Тех нескольких, встреченных в этих катакомбах, они оставляли связанными - заберут на </p><p>обратном пути.<br/>
Пол наклонился - пандусы, они спускались все ниже, здесь стены запотели от пара, тонкими струйками вырывающегося из труб под потолком.<br/>
Внезапно раздались выстрелы, крики - Чонсу со своими ребятами оказался здесь первым. Чанмин ногой вышиб дверь, нырнул в ярко освещенную комнату, прокатился по </p><p>бетонному полу, прячась за стеллажом. Кто-то упал, крича, пуля срикошетила совсем близко. Чанмин выстрелил несколько раз, забывая считать выстрела. Нащупал в кармане </p><p>запасной магазин, сунул его в зубы.<br/>
-  Полиция, всем на пол! - рявкнул Чонсу, его голос потонул в череде выстрелов, люди кричали и кидали в полицейских чем попало. Чанмин увидел, как капитан Ли согнулся </p><p>пополам, превозмогая боль от прямого попадания в бронежилет и тут же бросился вперед, словно ничего и не было.<br/>
Перевернутый стол, разбросанная повсюду упаковка от еды, бутылки из-под соджу, пивные банки, кто-то корчится от боли, кто-то затыкает рану в боку, высокие потолки </p><p>делают звуки выстрелов оглушительными.<br/>
Блам-блам-блам! Совсем близко!<br/>
Чанмин поскользнулся, еле удержавшись на ногах, перевернул лежавшего к нему спиной мужчину - не он.<br/>
-  Предупредите хозяина! - крикнул кто-то. Хлопнула дверь, Чанмин бросился за ним.<br/>
Еле успел спрятаться за угол - пуля свистнула возле уха, мазнув потоком воздуха по влажной от пота щеке.<br/>
-  Сука. - ругнулся Шим, поменял магазин, и снова пустился бегом.<br/>
Зацепив убегавшего по плечу, сбил его с ног, приставил пистолет к затылку.<br/>
-  Где главный?<br/>
Тот затараторил по-японски, мотая головой в тщетных попытках освободиться. Чанмин повторил свой вопрос на его языке.<br/>
-  Иди на хер. - осклабился японец и ткнулся головой в бетонный пол, вырубленный ловким ударом ладони.<br/>
Чанмин не знал, где находится. Этой части не было на схемах помещения, что значило, что их построили позже. Или не нанесли на план. Придется потом проверить </p><p>застройщика и владельца конструкции.<br/>
-  Черт тебя подери.<br/>
И тут он услышал голос Мино. </p><p> </p><p>Он сидел на ящике под одинокой лампочкой, тусклым светом обводившей круг на полу вокруг него. Напротив Мино, на таких же ящиках, примостился огромный мужчина средних </p><p>лет в майке и штанах хаки. Они смотрели друг на друга молча, Мино курил, мужчина лениво вертел в руках большой нож, какой носят с собой на работе мясники, Чанмин </p><p>словно наблюдал сцену из фильма.<br/>
Мужчина обернулся и горестно вздохнул.<br/>
-  Долго ж ты шёл, пацан.<br/>
-  На пол. - скомандовал Шим.<br/>
-  Сончанним! Хён! - радостно воскликнул Мино, пытаясь встать и заваливаясь на бок - его руки были связаны проволокой за спиной. Застонал, поджал колени к груди, </p><p>отталкиваясь. - Не стреляй!<br/>
-  На пол, я сказал! - Чанмин поднял пистолет выше. - Я больше не буду повторять.<br/>
-  Да ладно тебе, все ж свои… - мужчина усмехнулся, поднял руки в шутку. - Смотри, у тебя эта пукалка, а у меня только ножик. И твой малец. - он сгреб Мино за шиворот, </p><p>поставил его на ноги. - Обмен?<br/>
-  Я пробью тебе башку, прежде чем ты дернешься. - пообещал Шим. - Отпусти его.<br/>
-  Да я и не держу.  - он выпустил куртку Мино, покачал головой.<br/>
И тут Мино сделал шаг вперед и закрыл мужчину собой.<br/>
-  Не стреляй, хён. - попросил он уже спокойнее. - Всё в порядке, он не причинит нам вреда.<br/>
-  Мино, идиот, отойди. - Чанмин сжал зубы.<br/>
-  Это тот самый… - Мино не договорил, мужчина толкнул его в спину ногой и, довольно таки прытко для своих внушительных размеров, рванул к дальней стене, тут же </p><p>скрывшись за дверью.<br/>
Чанмин еле успел подхватить парня, поволок его к ящикам, раскрыл кусачки, перерезая проволоку.<br/>
-  Ты в порядке?<br/>
-  Айго, говорю ж тебе, со мной все хорошо! - Мино сердился. - А этот старый осел, куда он побежал то хоть?<br/>
-  Там снаружи мои люди, его поймают. Выходы мы перекрыли. - пообещал Чанмин, присаживаясь перед Мино на корточки. - Ты весь в крови.<br/>
-  Это не моя кровь. - тихо ответил парень. - Но если бы не Дон Ли хён, мне пришлось бы туговато.<br/>
-  Дон Ли - это он? - Чанмин кивнул в сторону.<br/>
-  Ага. Это тот, о ком я тебе говорил.<br/>
-  Главарь решил сдать всё это через тебя? - Шим усмехнулся. - Давай, скажи еще, что это ты его уговорил…<br/>
-  Вот видишь, какой я молодец. Результат многолетней работы, как вы любите в полиции говорить. - Мино склонил голову набок, улыбаясь. - Прости, что не предупредил </p><p>тебя обо всем. Иначе было нельзя.<br/>
-  Я знаю. Идем, вставай. Сможешь идти?<br/>
-  Если только ты меня обнимешь.<br/>
Чанмин не успел возмутиться, как грязные ладони, пахнущие пылью и железом, обхватили его лицо и Мино поцеловал его. </p><p> </p><p>По звонку комиссара прибыли еще три автозака с подкреплением. Всех задержанных грузили в машины и отправляли под конвоем во временную тюрьму дожидаться допросов. </p><p>Раненых сдали бригадам скорой помощи, несколько тел под синими брезентовыми покрывалами дополнили картину.<br/>
В длинных деревянных ящиках отряд специального назначения нашел огнестрельное оружие, наркотики в контейнерах для перевозки пищевых продуктов, деньги в вакуумных </p><p>брикетах и еще много чего, о чем им придётся молчать до следствия.<br/>
Чонсу курил, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону и вытирая салфеткой лоб в пятнах крови. Юно отдавал приказы и привычно руководил отправкой машин. Капитан Ли стянул с </p><p>себя бронежилет, рванул форменную рубашку, под улюлюканье показывая разливающийся багровым кровоподтек на мускулистом животе.<br/>
-  Будет теперь, чем похвастать… - смеялся капитан Че, попивая воду из бутылки.<br/>
Лидера группировки поймали на выходе, впрочем, он не сопротивлялся, не скандалил, в отличии от своих подчиненных и смирно сидел в патрульной машине за сетчатой </p><p>перегородкой. Увидев Чанмина с Мино, улыбнулся и слегка кивнул, словно приветствуя.<br/>
-  Хорошая работа, парни. - Юно подошел к ним. - Ты, я так понимаю, Мино?<br/>
-  Да, сонбеним. Здравствуйте. - парнишка поклонился. - Мне сесть в один из ваших автозаков?<br/>
-  Нет. - комиссар потер шею, вздохнул. - Думаю, глава отдела Шим тебя сам доставит в участок, сынок. Молодец, Чанмин. Заканчивай тут всё сам, мне нужно ехать за </p><p>прокурором и начальством.<br/>
-  Долгая ночка нас ждет. - кивнул Чанмин. - Я скоро.<br/>
Отправка длилась еще час, вскоре приехали криминалисты и поле разборок отдали им, оцепив все сигнальными лентами.<br/>
-  Идём. - Чанмин приобнял Мино за плечи, выводя его на свежий воздух. - запрыгивай. Нам нужно поговорить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>